


fill my heart up

by InLust



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Other, Pre-Relationship, Team Dynamic, basically girlfriends, grandpa graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: graham needs to stop instigating but it doesnt matter because yaz can handle the doctor





	fill my heart up

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick snippet of the team dynamic going on; definitely just doing scenes and snippets for now until later in the season so we can get some real good in depth fanfiction going
> 
> and right now the debate is if yasmin is a bottom or if the doctor is the bottom oh boy do i not know yet LOL

“It’s gotta be that bloke that keeps going on about his investments,” Graham insists as sits down with fish and chips. 

“Are you really eating at a time like this?” Yaz points out as she slides into the booth with the Doctor sliding in next to her. 

“You better be sharing,” the Doctor points out, already aiming to steal a chip. 

Graham bats her hand away quickly. “Oiy, cause of you I’m pretty sure I’ve lost weight what with the constant running around. Almost makes me feel like I’m back in chemo.” 

The Doctor pouts instantly. “We had lovely dessert in the Ice Alps of Deegirf!” 

“Dessert isn’t dinner, Doctor,” Graham points out quite proud of his alliteration. 

Ryan swipes a chip from under Graham’s nose. “These are bad for your heart,” he argues simply as he takes a fish. “I’ll help.” Graham sighs but he doesn’t argue, wordlessly pushing the boat between him and Ryan. 

Yaz looks at the Doctor, who’s smiling affectionately at the two men. “Do you want me to get you something to eat?” 

The Doctor looks at Yaz with a bright smile on her face. “It’s quite alright,” she acts as if it isn’t a big deal. She taps at her temples. “I’ve gotta solve this case before the next assembly cycle or we’ll lose our chances.”

“You should eat,” Graham chimes in. “I rarely see you do it when you’re suppose to.” The Doctor opens her mouth to argue when Graham interjects. “Like I said, eating exotic desserts isn’t food. You need to take care of yourself.”

“Are you nagging, Graham?” The Doctor quips, quite snippy. Graham raises his hands in surrender. “I’m a Time Lord. Or Time Lady...huh, I forget if it really matters. Either way, Time Lord. Alien. Our nutrition patterns are different from the human species.”

“I forget you’re alien until you start speaking like that,” Ryan jokes. 

The Doctor rolls her eyes. “The TARDIS not a good indicator of alien to you eh?” Ryan laughs and Yaz can see the mild agitation in the Doctor’s behavior. 

Yaz puts her arm around the Doctor’s shoulder. “Alright you, alien or not, you’re getting hangry. Let’s get you something to eat; I’m craving falafel to be honest.”

“Can we get some chips?” the Doctor instantly perks up. “Since, someone doesn’t wanna share.” She shoots a look at Graham. “Yet insists I should eat.” 

Yaz suppresses a laugh as Graham argues, “A proper meal, Doctor! Not a snack.” 

The Doctor is about to open her mouth, when Yaz squeezes the Doctor’s shoulder. “Come on you, stop arguing. You won’t have time to eat if you keep arguing,” she tries to point out reasonably. 

“Listen to Yaz!” Graham exclaims causing Ryan to suppress his own laugh.

The Doctor narrows her eyes at Graham before sliding out of the booth with Yaz following behind.

“Stay out of trouble,” the Doctor reminds. Yaz rolls her eyes before dragging the Doctor along. 

Ryan and Graham salute before going back to eating their fish and chips. 

“You’ve gotta stop instigating with the Doctor,” Ryan playfully says as he pops a chip into his mouth. “She could leave you on an asteroid.” 

Graham laughs, “As if she would. Yaz has got a good handle on her.” Ryan furrows his eyebrows in a wordless confusion. “Yaz’ll just scold the Doctor into coming right back and picking me up.” 


End file.
